Rencor
by maestro jedi
Summary: un hecho del pasado puede demostrar la intolerancia de la cultura americana hacia el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo


El chico corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la habitación que le habían asignado junto a la de su hermano gemelo, en realidad porque tenía que a ver visto eso, ¿Que acaso querían que el quedara traumado de por vida?

Una vez dentro de su santuario como él llamaba a su habitación, se apresuro a construirse un fuerte de almohadas que pudiera protegerlo de esas malditas escenas que seguramente se repetirían ante el, cada vez que cerrara los ojos, se mantuvo alerta a un que a decir verdad estar sobre su cama lo estaba adormilando muy lentamente, hasta el momento que no supo cuando cerró sus pequeños ojos y sin más se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo

Alfred – repuso una suave voz que el chico sintió como si proviniera de lo más profundo de su mente – Alfred – volvió a repetir la voz, porque sentía que ahora que ya había escuchado esa delicada voz – ALFRED - grito casi en su oído su hermano gemelo Matthew, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como odiaba que la gente lo ignorara de esa forma

¿Matthew? – repuso el pequeño Alfred mientras se frotaba los ojos

El mismo - repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano – ¿Que es lo que tienes hermano? – pregunto por fin el chico al ver la cara de preocupación de su gemelo

Nada, no es nada – repuso su hermano haciendo ademanes con sus pequeñas manitas

¿En serio no te sucede nada te veo preocupado? – expreso su gemelo mientras tomaba delicadamente su frente, parecía no tener fiebre

Si es solo que estoy algo cansado – repuso el chico rápidamente alegando la mano de su gemelo gentilmente de su frente

Bueno está bien me ir a ya a la cama, tengo sueño y Arthur no tardara en ir a contarme un cuento, aun que para serte franco prefiero que me lo lea Francis aprovechando que está de visita – expreso su gemelo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

El pequeño Estados Unidos, tenía una batalla en su interior, por un lado el trauma generado a causa de las acciones que habían visto, por otro su afán de siempre ser el centro de atención de todos, lo cual hacia que ser ignorado por Matthew tan rápidamente le rompiera su pequeño ego

Espera – repuso el americano mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano

Si – repuso el canadiense

Te lo diré pero es un secreto, tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie – exclamo el pequeño yanqui

Está bien lo juro – repuso el pequeño canadiense

Eso pareció ser suficiente para el pequeño Alfred que de inmediato comenzó su relato, no sin antes asegurarse que la puerta de su habitación estaba completamente cerrada

Flash back

Había ido a tomar un vaso de agua, en realidad ya era tarde y se suponía que el como Matthew debían ya estar en la cama, para la revisión antes de la hora de dormir, no era que Arthur fuera demasiado estricto con la hora de dormir, si no que formaba parte integral de su agenda de actividades, a un que en días especiales se le dejaba a los gemelos elegir una hora, para irse a dormir

Pero ese día todo parecía normal, a un que a decir verdad Arthur se había retrasado algo en su usual inspección, lo cual si se pensaba no era sorprendente dado que Francis había llegado a visitar a los dos pequeños gemelos, después de todo compartía la custodia del pequeño Matthew, y sentía un gran aprecio por Al, así que sus visitas eran mas o menos recurrentes a un que a decir verdad siempre debían ser con la presencia de Arthur en la casa a excepción de una emergencia mayor

Iré a sorprender a Arthur pensó, el pequeño país americano mientras subía las escaleras, se emocionaba al pensar que sorpresa se llevarían las dos naciones mayores al verlo tan bien arreglado para la hora de dormir

No tuvo que buscar mucho desde hacia una horas los dos habían entrado a la habitación que pertenecía a su hermano mayor, la cual tenia la puerta cerrada, en los días normales permanecía así, solo les era permitido entrar el día de su cumpleaños y navidad, o en ese caso cuando Francis estaba de visita, algo que Matthew le encantaba hacer, sentía un gran afecto por su segundo benefactor

Pero lo que vio al entrar lo dejo en shock ahí ante sus pequeños ojos se encontraban si ninguna desfachatez, las dos naciones mas poderosas del mundo, entrelazándose en un mar de carias, mientras el francés no dejaba de lanzar una multitud de palabras en su idioma, que no supo por que hicieron que sus pequeñas mejillitas se pusieran sonrojadas

No pudo ver mas, después de todo, eso iba mas aya de su razonamiento, era imposible ver a Arthur haciendo algo indebido, no el no hacia nada indebido, el era perfecto como un reloj hecho por Vash, ¿Pero entonces que había visto? ¿Que había visto?

En el momento de salir de esa habitación solo deseaba no a ver visto a su hermano mayor, entregándose sin reparos a su mayor "nemesis"

Fin del flash back

Algunos minutos después, había terminado su terrorífico relato, dejando a su gemelo sin habla, tanto miedo le había causado la impresión, en realidad había creído minimizar ciertas partes que incluso no venían al caso, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por su hermano del norte el cual lo volteo a mirar algo extraño

Eso es todo – repuso el pequeño Matthew mientras se levantaba de la cama

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exclamo el pequeño Alfred, mirando con horror a su hermano gemelo

Que no deberías sorprendente de encontrarlos haciendo algo así, después de todo ellos lo hacen siempre que están juntos – repuso el pequeño Matthew mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

Siempre que estaban juntos pensó el chico, entonces no era la primera vez, de que demonios hablaba Matthew – Explícate – gruño el mas grande de los hermanos, claro que quería una explicación

Veras, a un que no lo demuestren ellos hace tiempo que se procesan un gran cariño, pero ese cariño no lo pueden demostrar al mundo, son naciones enemistadas desde hace siglos, siglos de guerra de intrigas de asesinatos, no se borran con un simple beso a escondidas, con un simple encuentro en la oscuridad – dijo el mas pequeño viendo a su hermano a los ojos, el cual parecía costarle asimilar todo lo que estaba diciendo, bueno después de todo era un americano, el lenguaje del amor no era algo fácil para una mente tan poco desarrollada, pensó el pequeño canadiense, con razón Arthur y Francis decían que mientras Alfred era el chico fuerte, El era el chico intelectual

En conclusión hermano ellos dos se aman – exclamo el Canadiense mientras salía de la habitación, solo esperaba que Francis no hubiera llegado a su cuarto antes de tiempo, se desilusionaría si el o Arthur no le leyeran alguna antigua historia protagonizada por caballeros en armadura, duelo entre príncipes, o las que mas le fascinaban a el, historias antes de los tiempo del venerable imperio romano, los tiempos en donde sus onii-sama, había vivido una existencia llena de magia, encanto y salvajismo entre druidas y guerreros desnudos, dioses inmortales y demonios del averno, pero en que estaba pensando si no se daba prisa no escucharía nada de lo que ya estaba deseando escuchar

Amor – fue lo único que logro pronunciar Alfred, ante el segundo shock de la noche, eso era lo que Arthur llamaba amor, entonces el y Francis, o santo Cristo, entonces Matthew y el eran, no, no podía pensar en eso, mejor dicho no quería, no el simple hecho de pensar en eso era blasfemia, era pecado, el simple hecho era un castigo para la propia puritanidad de sus creencias, con razón el viejo continente estaba lleno de tantas cosas malas, con razón Cristo lo había creado con el afán de llegar a ser una gran nación, para erradicar eso de la faz de la tierra, su hermano podría verlo como fuera pero el no seria un esclavo mas de esas bajas pasiones no el no Alfred F. Jones no dejaría que esos sentimientos se apoderan de el

El erradicaría esa blasfemia de la faz de la tierra, después de todo el era la tierra de la libertad, y con eso quería decir libertad de esas abominaciones y degenaridades, el desde se día lucharía contra ese mal

Le daría una oportunidad a su hermano mayor, pero si el no secundaba su opinión, no le quedaría otra opción que la independencia total, después de todo ese día iniciaba su cruzada contra eso que no podría nombrar sin mancharse

Hoyo algunos pasos, en el corredor, unas voces hablando suavemente, alguna delicada risa y después un pequeño silencio, para después las voces reanudar su animada conversación

Veré si Alfred ya se durmió, tú encárgate de Matthew - repuso el chico ingles mientras entraba a la habitación mientras veía a su ocupante, dormitando felizmente en su cama

De verdad que es un angelito – exclamo Francis mientras se acercaba a su amado

¿No deberías ya estar con Matthew? – repuso el chico ingles

Recuerda que el adora que los dos le prestemos atención, es como nuestro hijo – repuso sensualmente Francis

Deja de decir eso, en ese caso también Alfred seria nuestro hijo – repuso algo bajo el chico ingles

Y dime no te gustaría formar otro, después de todo yo sigo pensando que les hace falta otro hermanito – exclamo el francés al apoderarse de los labios de Arthur, el cual simplemente se limito a tratar de cerrar la puerta, no sabia como le explicaría a Alfred la situación si de casualidad el se levantaba

Mientras dentro de la habitación, el pequeño Al se sentía traicionado, pero a un había salvación para el mundo a un había salvación, después de todo el había acabado con la brujería en Salem o no, que tan difícil era acabar con el amor entre los hombres, después de todo "el imperio romano viera hecho lo mismo no" pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos, solo esperaba no tener sueños extraños donde el protagonizara algo junto a Matthew o Arthur solo esperaba eso


End file.
